New Squid On The Block
by k0k02417
Summary: Sam moves to Ocean Shores.He never wanted to leave Kansas, but he did. He meets Reggie, Otto, and Twister for the first time and things aren't looking so good to Sam. Will Sam be able to adjust to his new lifestyle? Exactly like the first episode of Rocket Power, but from Sam's point of view. :


_**A/N**__- Hey guys, I know some of you Rocket Power fans would love to see the episodes again right? Well one of my favorite episodes was the very first one "New Squid On The Block." I don't know why it was my favorite, maybe because Twister said funny stuff to Sam. I know he was a jerk in this episode, but the stuff he said was hilarious :) Oh and in the story, where Twister say's something mean to Sam or about him, or anything along those lines, in () I put Tally then the number. For example it will look like this (Tally 1) just to count how many times Twister was mean to Sam._

_Anyway I decided to rewrite the whole story, but from Sam's point of view, well...kind of. There isn't much he says, but I still tried my best. I don't know if this is allowed or not, but I'm doing it, because I think Rocket Power fan should refresh their memory. So, this is kind of like a story I made up, but now really. You get what I mean? lol enough said. It's the first episode. The only thing that changed was Sam's thoughts and the beginning where I think what happened before the gang noticed Sam's car pull up across the street. Enough with the talking let's continue with the story :) and remember to_ **_REVIEW!_**_  
_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own the story's plot or anything like that, if I did the show would still be one TV, but I do own the Sam's point of view. (If that makes since) :)_

* * *

Sam and his mom were driving to their new home, "Ocean Shores". Sam didn't want to move, he liked Kansas. He didn't have a ton of friends, but he still had friends that understood him when he talked about computers and academics. They were moving because his mom thought it was a "safer" place to live and the "crime" rate was low. _I don't know what my mom's thinking, _Sam said to himself._ We're going to live by an ocean for crying out loud, at least in Kansas we didn't have to worry about that. _Sam sat in the front seat in his mom's car. He had his arms crossed and was looking out the window with a miserable look on his face. He saw local people walk by, kids rollerblading, and he caught a glimpse of the ocean where he could see little objects in it. "Surfers", Sam mumbled to himself. He looked at his mom who had her eyes on the road, once in a while though she would turn her head from side to side watching the activity around them. Sam's mom knew that he didn't want to move, but she always told him "You will thank me later." and "This is safer than Kansas." Sam couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Mom, I don't want to move here. I like Kansas." Sam said while looking up at his mom with a desperate look.

His mom continue to drive and smiled. "Oh Sammy, you'll like Ocean Shores. It's safer for you."

_There she goes again. _"But mom we live by an ocean, don't you think that's not safe at all!" Sam raised his voice a little his arms flew up in air. He crossed them again like he had them earlier.

"Now listen Sam, I know that you may not like it now, but you'll thank me later." Sam's mom put her right hand on her son's shoulder for comfort, then she put in back on the stirring wheel.

Sam sighed. "Okay" was all he said. He kept looking out the window, imagining what's in store for him.

The Rocket house was lively as usual. Otto and Twister were on the halfpipe, in front of the house, posing for Reggie's Zine. They tried to do some skateboard tricks, but beef it. They both were laying on the halfpipe.

Reggie had the video camera up to her eye and stops recording when Otto and Twister beef it. She stops looking through the video camera and holds it in her right hand. **  
**"Hello! I'm shooting frame grabs for the Zine, remember? I got enough shots of you wiping out, Otto. Now get serious." Reggie told him while he was getting off of the halfpipe.

"My wipeouts are serious, Reggie." Otto said while standing in front on his older sister.

Twister grabs his skateboard from the ground on the other side of where Reggie and Otto were and puts it back on the halfpipe . "Hey" Otto and Reggie look at Twister "I can wipe out, too. Seriously."

"Spoken like a true squid, Twister." Otto says while giving his best bro a thumbs up.

Twister has his skateboard in his hand and walks across the halfpipe "I'm sick of being the squid." He jumps off the halfpipe next to Otto.

"It's a tough job, but somebody has to be the squid."

"And somebody has to do a decent varial. Allow me to demonstrate." Both Otto and Twister look up not recognizing that Reggie was on the halfpipe. Reggie skates down the half-pipe and does a varial. She lands on the halfpipe, looks back, and smiles at Otto and Twister

"Nice one, Reg!" Twister said while smiling.

"Okay. Practice over. We should be looking for a goalie, not posing for your stupid Zine." Otto said with annoyance in his voice.

"Stupid Zine"? Reggie said to Otto while climbing off the halfpipe.

"Chill, dude. She's gonna blow." Twister warning Otto.

Reggie walks over to Otto. "You've been talking about it for 6 months and still no Zine." Otto tells Reggie while shaking his head.

"I haven't just been talking, bro. I'm just having a little computer trouble." The conversation was interrupted when Twister speaks up. "Hey guys, check this out."

A car pulls up. Sam's mom walks over to where Sam's door is and opens it for him. He gets out giving his mom a miserable look.

Reggie points "Hey, guys. New kid."

Sam sits down on the steps of his new house with his hand holding up his head. "I can't believe this." Sam says to himself. He notices three kids staring across the street with skateboards in hand. "I wonder if they're talking about me?" Sam asks out loud to himself.

Twister turns to Otto "Looks kind of short." Referring to Sam. (Tally 1)

Otto responds "And kind of round."

Reggie turns back to them listening to the conversation "And kind of pale."

A mover is moving some boxes and it was Sam's computer.

"Hey Reggie, look, a computer. Looks like you've got someone to talk _nerd _with." Otto said to Reggie in a teasing matter.

Sam's mom yells from the inside of the house, so only Sam could hear. "Sam, honey, don't forget your inhaler." Sam looks annoyed and gets up, heading inside the house. The gang watches him.

"I wonder if he plays street hockey." Otto says obviously only focused on the particular sport.

"Looks more like a puck than a player." Twister answering Otto's question. (Tally 2)

Sam was sitting on his bed, his elbows resting on the bookshelves under the window, just thinking about how miserable his next 11 years of his life will be. _Maybe I can watch TV for the next 11 years. _He sighs. His mom walks in.

"Aw, don't be so glum, honey. Get out and make some new friends. Tell them about your good grades." Sam's mom said while sitting down next to her son on the bed.

"But I was gonna spend the next 11 years in front of the TV." Sam trying to get out of making new friends. He wasn't good at making friends because he was kind of shy.

The doorbell rings and Sam's mom answers it. Sam was right by her side wanting to know who it was.

"Yoo-hoo. It's your Ocean Shores one-woman welcome wagon. Saw your plates. You're from Kansas, the Wheat State." Sam looks at the lady talking. She was so happy and cheery._ How could anybody be cheery around here? _Sam thought to himself.

"Why, yes. Yes we are." Sam's mom answers the lady.

"Ooh, hello. I'm Violet Stimpleton." Violet shakes Sam's mom's hand. "So nice to meet you. Ooh, still unpacking, I see. Ooh why not take a break and come on over for some of my famous homemade ribbon candy? I use real ribbons." Violet says being friendly and smiles.

"Ooh that's very nice, but we need to find a phone and some dishes, Mrs. Stimpleton." Sam's mom trying to get out of going over to their house.

"Oh please, Violet. Ooh, and who do we have here?" Violet bent down noticing Sam by his mother's side.

"This is my son Sam." Sam's mom pushes him towards Violet, so their faces were kind of close.

"Well, hello, Sam." Violet said.

"Hello." Sam said a little shakiness in his voice. He was kind of afraid of her.

"Listen, I have an idea. You unpack, I'll take Sam for a while and introduce him around the neighborhood." Violet telling Sam's mom.

"But I" Sam trying to tell his mom he didn't want to go, but Violet grabs his arm and lures him towards the house.

"Come on. Sam is it? I just know you're going to love meeting my Merv. We're crossing the street now. Let's hold hands for safety. Buddy up." Violet still holding on to Sam's arm.

Sam whimpers. _I don't want to go. I just want to go home and never come out of my house._ Sam says to himself. He notices the same kids he saw earlier. _Great, now I have an audience. _

"Is the new kid helping Mrs. Stimpleton across the street?" Reggie asks no one in particular.

Her brother answers "I think it's the other way around."

"Attention! Attention!" Reggie and Otto look up to where Twister is sitting on the halfpipe. " We have confirmation. New kid's a nerd!" (Tally 3)

Sam and Violet make their way to the Stimpleton's garage.

"My Merv is a retired electrical engineer. Do you like model trains?" Violet asks Sam.

"Sure, I, I like trains." Sam answers her.

"I don't care how much you _like_ them. Never even _think _about touching anything even remotely resembling a model train. Not in my house!" Merv says to Sam.

"Oh Merv, they're just toys." Violet tells her husband. Merv growls. Something caught Sam's eye and was wondering what it was.

"What's that?" Points the Stimpleton's new mailbox.

"No pointing! It's a 1/10 scale model of the Stimpleton homestead perfectly accurate down to the simulated wood grain in the rumpus room. Oh, it is my masterpiece!" Sam and Merv look over it.

"Oh Merv, it's just a mailbox." Violet says while pointing to the mailbox.

Merv whispers "Shh. Don't give it away." He then grabs a remote. "Now watch this!" Telling Sam who is still listening to the conversation.

Merv pushes a button, the lights go on in the house, a paper cutout of Merv pops out of the mailbox, the garage door on the model opens, a flag goes up. He pushes the button again and the garage door opens and closes, showing the electricity is shorting out.

"Darn interference! Must be sunspot activity." Merv says while he pounds on the mailbox.

Sam thinks for a moment "Looks" Merv looks down at Sam. "More like the motor." Sam points at Merv. "Maybe if you used a 900 MHz RF modulator, you wouldn't get interference."

"What? 900 megahertz? Aww Could be! Oh, I can rip out the 2 precious solenoids and piggyback the-" Merv keeps babbling to himself and looks at his blueprints.

"You do that, Merv. Come on, Sam. Let's go meet the Rockets." Violet says to Sam with a happy tone. _Can I just stay here?_ He wanted to ask her. He really wasn't great at meeting new people, but Merv was different, he liked engineering stuff. He could relate to that, but he didn't know what the _Rockets _liked.

Otto, Twister and Reggie are in the Rockets' garage where they're working on their skateboards.

"These trucks are too loose. Need to tighten them for high speeds." Otto says while tightening his trucks with a wrench.

Twister was sitting down on the ground close to the opening of the garage. He grunts "I can't believe how much work a skateboard needs." Twister said while wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hand.

"Putting stickers on your board doesn't exactly qualify as work, Squid." Reggie said to Twister while tightening her board as well.

"Don't call me Squid!" Twister had his hands into fist and put them on his skateboard. He looks at Violet and Sam. "What?" He relaxes his hands.

"Otto, Twister, Reggie, I want you to meet our new neighbor, Sam." Violet says while standing behind Sam having her hands on her shoulders. The gang glares at Sam._ Hey these were the same kids I saw earlier. Oh no, they don't look really friendly. Maybe I should run now._Sam said while looking at each and every one of them.

"Well, why not put on your friendly hats and say hello?" Violet says in a happy voice. (clock ticks 10 times, then buzzes)

"Well, I can see you kids are really hitting it off. I'll just leave ya'll alone." Violet leaves and Sam watches her go. _Please don't leave me here. Take me with you._Sam thinks to himself while still watching Violet leave.

Twister walks up to Sam "Nice pants. Expecting snow?"(Being sarcastic lol. Tally 4) Sam looks at the taller boy, then answers. "I haven't unpacked my shorts yet."

"Where you from? Reggie asks still sitting down. Sam turns to her. "Kansas." Sam says simply

"How's the surf?" Otto gets up and walks over to Sam, Reggie, and Twister. "No ocean." Sam says shaking his head.

"What about snowboarding?" Reggie asks. All three of them were all around Sam now. "Too flat." Sam says while making a hand movement.

"Street hockey?" Reggie asks.

"If you mean Roller Hockey, yeah, they play that." Sam says while smiling. _They sure do ask a lot of questions. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. _

"Cool! Now we have a quad team!" Otto says excitedly.

"Great, What's a quad team?" Sam asks.

Twister and Otto frown(clock ticks, then buzzes)

Reggie ignores Otto and Twister and starts talking to Sam "Hey, I saw them moving in your computer stuff earlier. I have a laptop myself."

_Something I can relate to. _Sam thought to himself_ "_What kind?"

"Nothing special. Just a 486. It's okay. I publish my Zine on it."

Otto taps his foot "Yeah right." Receiving glares from Reggie and Twister, but Sam continued.

"You're trying to publish on a 486? Why not just use a rock and chisel?" Sam says and crosses his arms.

"Well, do you have any real suggestions?" Reggie pleads.

"I could bring my laptop over later. We'll see if we can make it work." Sam says happily

"Really? Cool."

Later, at the Rockets' garage.

"I'm importing your article." Sam says while sitting on the floor of the garage with his laptop sitting on a old surfboard. He was typing something.

Reggie responds "Good. And I want to write a little bio on you to put in the first issue. How old are you?"

"9"

"Cool. Same as Otto and Twister. Fifth grade?"

"_Sixth _grade. It was my mom's idea." Sam says a little embarrassed.

"Even cooler. We'll be in class together." Reggie said while smiling. _Great! At least I'll have one friend when I start school. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. _But Sam spoke too soon.

Otto and Twister come into the garage with their hockey gear on.

"Come on, we gotta practice." Twister complains.

Otto skates in front of Twister. "Let's go to the parking lot and get a game going."

"Okay, Reggie. I have everything. I should be able to finish this by tonight." Sam said with a frown. Obviously he thought they were talking to her.

"What are you talking about, Sam? You're coming with us." Reggie said confused.

"Wake up, Kansas! It's game time!" Twister gets in Sam's face. (Tally 5)

"But...but I don't have any protective padding." Sam was nervous. _They all think I've played before? I have to tell them I've never played because my mom said it looked dangerous, but then they'll laugh at me._

"Don't sweat it. We've got enough junk in this garage to suit up 10 guys." Reggie said while looking through a box of stuff.

"But..." Sam tried to protest.

"I thought they played street hockey in Kansas." Otto said questionably

"Yes, they do, but..." Sam was going to tell them that he didn't play, but Twister interrupted him.

"Get your gear, get on your bike, and meet us at the Pier. You do have a bike?" Twister said to Sam, turned around and left. (Tally 6, the way he said it was mean. :) (If you don't understand, you have to watch the episode))

"Of course I have a bike." Reggie throws a helmet on Sam's head "It's a cool bike."

Reggie and Sam ride their bikes to the parking lot to practice street hockey. Sam screams in fear as Reggie hits the puck. Sam falls down and readjusts his helmet. He looks over at Otto and Twister and they snarl at each other. Sam cowers in fear. Twister stands over him.

"Bad people are gone now. You can go back to being a lame-o." Twister bends over telling Sam, who is still on the ground. (Tally 7)

"Yo Squid, lighten up." Reggie says to Twister.

"Yeah. You were new once." Otto agreeing with Reggie for the first time. Twister helps Sam up. The gang does another practice drill and Twister, Otto, and Sam are skating. Twister has the puck and Otto skates in front of them.

"Think fast, big boy!" Twister trips Sam with his hockey stick. (Tally 8)

"Whoa!" Otto yells and gets out of the way. Sam flips and crashes on the ground.  
Reggie skates over to him "You okay?" Reggie asks Sam.

Twister skates over to them "Dude, that was the biggest demonstration of lameness I've ever seen." Twister said. He was really enjoying picking on Sam. (Tally 9)

Reggie was mad. "You're the one who's being lame, Twister."

Otto skates over to them "Yeah, but still, I don't think Sam here is much of a hockey player."

Sam was mad at himself "I stink, okay?" He throws his helmet on the ground and skates away.

Reggie calls out to him "Sam, wait!" He didn't turn around. _I should of told them earlier I stink. Why did I have to move here? _Sam was sad, then he overheard Twister and Reggie's conversation.

"Guess it's back to just the 3 of us." Twister said with a smile

Reggie looks at Twister annoyed "A lot of good that does us, you squid." She skates away.

"Stop calling me Squid!" Twister said, his fist clutched and looks up into the sky.

Sam was in his room with the window open. He can hear Reggie, Otto, and Twister continue practicing. He prints out Reggie's Zine and smiles. Sam goes out to show it to Reggie.

Sam walks over to where Reggie is at. "Reggie?"

Reggie turns to him "Hi, Sam."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asks

Twister skates by hearing the conversation. "You sure can't play hockey for a minute."(Tally 10)

Reggie glares at Twister "Sure."

"What do you think?" He shows the Zine to Reggie.

"Oh wow! How did you...? Did you scan...? I can't believe it!" Reggie couldn't think of anything to say. "Otto, you gotta check this out!" Reggie calling over to where her brother was. Twister hits a puck. It bounces off a garbage can, off a streetlight, off the Simpleton's house, off the streetlight again, off the garbage can again and heads right toward Sam and Reggie.

"Heads up!" "Look out!" Otto and Twister yell.

Sam blocks the puck with his right hand, Reggie still has her back against them.

Otto was amazed "Whoa! Did you see that, Twister?"

Twister disapproved "Beginner's luck."(Tally 11)

Otto was smiling "I don't know." Otto skates over to where Reggie and Sam are. "Hey Reg, give Sammy here a mask."

"We're busy." Reggie says with an annoyance in her voice.

"Come on! We got ourselves a goalie here!" Otto says and Sam smiles. _A goalie?_

Sam puts on a mask. Reggie, Otto and Twister shoot pucks at him. Sam blocks every single one.

"Wow! Sam, you rock!" Reggie tells Sam.

"That's not a goalie. That's an impenetrable force of Kansas nature!" Otto says excitedly

"I can't believe it! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Sam was happy to be alive after all those pucks he blocked. He couldn't believe that be blocked every single one. _Maybe I'm good at street hockey after all._

"Way to be, Sammmmy!" Reggie yells.

Otto was still giving props to Sam "Psyche! Now we have a team for the quad games! Twist, your brother better watch out." Otto telling Twister

"Whatever." Twister says and hits a puck, Sam blocks it, and the gang smiles at Twister. "Lucky save." Twister says unhappily and skates off. (Tally 12 & 13, each for Twister's doubtful comments).

Later, in the cul-da-sac, Otto and the gang are battling Lars and his gang in a street hockey game. Sam has the puck. "Sammy right here." Reggie yells and Sam throws it to her. She scores.

Lars and his gang stops skating and starts talking "Dude, your little brother's team is actually beating us! I can't believe it! We're bigger! We're older!" Lars' friend Pi says.

Sputz (mumbles), another one of Lars' friend. No one ever knew what he was saying half the time.

"Exactly! This isn't so much fun when we can't stomp 'em." Lars says and Otto skates by.

"You guys gonna play or what?" Lars snarls at Otto. He gets the puck, Twister steals it and laughs. "Dude" He calls out to Otto, he shoots it to Otto, but the puck ends up in Merv's new mailbox.

"Hey look! Twister lost the puck! You forfeit the game!" Lars says taunting them.

"What? Get out of here. I'll just get another puck." Otto tells Lars.

"Sorry, Otto, but according to the international rules of street hockey, you lose the puck, you lose the game."

"Are you kidding me?" Twister asks Lars in disbelief.

"I can see why you're _upset_, but rules are rules."

Sam skates over to Reggie. "I can't believe this." Reggie tells Sam.

Sam thought for a moment. He remembered earlier when Merv was showing him the mailbox. "Wait a second! I have an idea." Sam skates to the Stimpleton's house.

Twister sees him skate away "Great. Captain Kansas is running away."( Tally 14)

He has a remote of his own trying to get the puck out of the mailbox. Everybody is around Sam. "Just a few adjustments." The mailbox chimes and spits the puck out. Sam blocks it, then falls over.

"No, wait! There must be a rule." Lars trying to argue.

"Forget it, Lars. Game on! Sammy, you're the best." Reggie says while helping Sam up.

"I think we got ourselves a new squid." Otto says to Twister.

"What?" Trying to figure out what he meant, then he remembers and smiles. "Oh yeah, now Sam's a squid. Hey Squid, get back in the goal! We got a game to win!" Twister yells over to Sam.

""Squid"? Is that like "dink"?" Sam asks Reggie.

Otto skates by and replies "No."

Sam smiles "Cool!" _I have a nickname now. Maybe I won't be miserable for the next 11 years. There goes my TV plans. Oh well. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I have to thank my mom later. _The gang continues to play.

The End.

* * *

_**A/N- **Wasn't that a great story :) I love it so much. Wow Twister was so mean to Sam 14 times. I didn't count him calling him Squid because well, it doesn't count lol. He's my favorite character that's why. I hope everybody liked it. It was great writing it. It was quite funny. Anyway, if you have something to say about the episode/story, please **REVIEW! **Thank You. Happy Reading!_


End file.
